A Father's Love
by lalchan
Summary: Vader had lost his chance at being a father long ago. At least, he thought he had . . . A oneshot focusing on Vader and his thoughts concerning a certain strong willed diplomat- written for father's day.


In case you can't tell, this is a Father's day present, for (obviously) my dad. So . . . Happy Father's Day! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: My name is not George Lucas- I don't own Star Wars.

There was something so familiar about her . . . something that reminded him of _her_. Her strong will, her willingness to fight, the way she glared so imperiously at him, her conviction, caring, her . . . beauty. She was the right age too . . . but no, that was impossible, the child . . . along with Padme, was dead.

So long ago, he had mourned them, along with everyone else who had died. He had lost everything that had made up his life twice. The first, when he left his mother, the second, when he joined Palpatine.

At the time, he had thought he was making the right decision . . . now though . . .

_If only I had stayed, both times . . . the two people I cared most about in the world- I could have protected them, but I didn't._ He clenched his gloved fist, and felt his breathing apparatus strain against his chest. Now, he had the power, he had what he had been promised, but all for naught. There was no one he wanted to save. All he did with this power was to destroy . . .

He let that thought drift away, and headed toward the Prison Complex. The interrogator had been instructed to meet him there.

When he arrived, the man was waiting. Vader could feel the slight tinge of fear from the man, and turned toward him, disgusted by how weak he was.

"You will use only the IT droid. I want no physical harm to come to the prisoner."

There was a sudden jolt of surprise, and the interrogator blinked, so shocked that he forgot his fear and spoke up.

"But sir, it's regulation when dealing with those rebel scum to use physi-"

"Did I ask for your advice, Lieutenant?" He paused, knowing his countenance was more frightening than anything he would say, then continued. He didn't need to explain himself, but if he did they would be able to move on more quickly. "The princess is a valuable prisoner, as well as a known member of the Imperial Court. Torturing her is out of the question." The man swallowed, and adjusted the strap of his helmet nervously. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord. Perfectly."

"Good. Let us begin."

They entered the Prison Complex, and a guard snapped to attention. "Lord Vader. We have the droid ready for you."

He gave the man a nod but didn't even break stride, heading directly towards the cell block that contained Leia Organa.

When they arrived at her block, he let the guard open the door, and entered first, taking a moment to admire the willful look on her face.

"And now your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base." There was a flicker of fear on her face. Oddly enough though, he felt very little from her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A force sensitive? I had earlier thought that she was simply well trained in concealing her emotions, as many politicians are, but now . . ._

He let the thought trail off. The fact that she could be a force sensitive was very important. He should tell the Emperor immediately, but . . .

_Surely he already knows. He has met her after all, and he is more powerful than me. Telling him would be pointless._ But what if he didn't know, and felt that the girl would be a threat to him, as a member of the Rebel Alliance?

_She would be killed. Or worse._

He did not like this feeling of indecision- this feeling that plagued him with questions of what to do. He took a deep, metallic breath, and continued staring at the room where he usually communicated with his master.

_She will not die._

He turned away.

Had he found someone to protect? How absurd, to want to keep a member of a rebellion, and someone who so obviously hated him, from dying. But he could not help his feelings. When he had been a Jedi, perhaps he would have pretended to ignore them, but now . . . _my feelings make me stronger._

He would still destroy the Rebellion. Of that there was no doubt, but perhaps, one day . . .

It didn't matter. The future was too unpredictable, he had learned that the hard way, but there was one thing he knew. Leia Organa of Alderaan would not die while on this battle station.

_If only they had not died._ He thought for the first time. Padme, and their child. Padme . . . it was his fault, he had accepted this, but the child . . .

_Maybe . . . there is the chance._

_A chance that . . . that the child survived._

It was a small chance, and the fact that he had not sensed it until now was strange indeed, but when he looked at the girl, there was no denying her strength of will.

Or her potential.

_If only I could convince her to join me, her power in the force could increase tenfold. Together . . . we could accomplish much._

The End

For Now . . .

A/N So, did you like? I was at first thinking of doing some Luke/Vader interaction, but decided too many people focused on that, and why not see Leia/Vader. It seems really sad to me, that even though Luke and Anakin sort of got to come to an understanding, Leia didn't. He died too soon after his Heel-face turn. And also, he didn't even suspect that Leia being his daughter at first, then all of a sudden- "Luke, I am you're father- oh and Leia is your sister." It seems sort of random, when you look at their interaction in a New Hope.


End file.
